FlameMan.EXE
FlameMan.EXE, known as "FlamMan.EXE" in-game, is a NetNavi from Mega Man Battle Network 3, and is Mr. Match's third NetNavi. In the anime, he appears as a Zoanoroid, and in the manga, he appears as a DS Navi transformation for FireMan.EXE. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 FlameMan first appears to help delete a group of HeelNavis attacking SciLab, though they are later revealed to have been working for him. Later, after Mr. Match tricks Lan into sabotaging SciLab's computers, MegaMan chases FlameMan to UnderNet 3 after being provoked by Mr. Match. They battle and FlameMan seemingly has the advantage, but Bass appears and deletes him despite him being an ally. He appears again in the WWW base and the player has to fight him and PlantMan one right after the other. FlameMan performs Full Synchro with Mr. Match to reach his beta form, but is still defeated. FlameMan doesn't speak; he communicates with roars instead. Locations *'FlamMan:' Undernet 3, and again in WWW Comp 3. *'FlamManα:' Located in a dead end in the bottom half map of Undernet 5. Available after defeating the original. *'FlamManβ:' Random enconters in Yoka 1, after defeating FlamManα. Use Oilbody for an easy encounter. *'FlamManΩ (SP):' Undernet 3, near a torch where the original was in the North West corner, after obtaining 5 stars and unlocking the Omega Navis. ''*Tip: Set Areagrab as MegaMan's regular chip. Then use a lot of metagels to steal more squares, while doing 2x aqua damage to him. Close range chips like swords also work well. Try using Boomers to clear out both flames at once. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Beast In the anime, FlameMan appears in episode 4 of ''Rockman.EXE Beast as "Zoano FlameMan" and is a Solo NetNavi of the Gregar Army with no relation to Mr. Match and his Navis. He inhabits the sunken warship, Onibi. He frequently resurfaces the ship by absorbing energy from the nearby town. After he fully resurrects the ship, he uses the ship's cannons to destroy an abandoned island, a Copyroid factory controlled by the Falzar Army, before aiming the cannons at Lan and co. FlameMan is defeated by them at the end of the episode. Abilities *'Flame Candle:' FlameMan possesses two candles at the back corners of his area. They grant him a special ability depending on the color of their flame. They start off green, and shooting the candles will put them out for a while, before they reignite with a random color. Candle effects stack, e.g., if one candle is red and the other green, FlamMan will be invincible and regenerate HP. **'Green:' Both candles start this color. FlameMan is invulnerable until both are put out. **'Yellow:' Flaming balls will circle MegaMan's initial 3x3 area, making only the center square safe. **'Red:' FlamMan's HP will slowly regenerate. *'Flame Tower:' FlameMan breathes fire down his row. *'Flame Blast:' FlameMan breathes fire at the player, first hitting the panel immediately ahead of him, then a WideSword-esque manner in the next column, and the entire third column being hit. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery Flameman concept art.png| Concept art of FlameMan.Exe. Dragon Poker Flameman.png|FlameMan in Dragon Poker Trivia *FlameMan's emblem has the same design as those of FireMan and HeatMan, with the only exception being the background color of the emblem (FlameMan's is black, whereas FireMan's and HeatMan's are orange and red, respectively). This is most likely due to the fact that all three Navis were owned and operated by Mr. Match, who can be seen wearing a similar emblem in the first game. *Altough his flames' in both artwork and overworld sprites are a orange/yellow-ish color, he can never be actually seem as such in-battle; his colors change to either green or red depending on the current Flame Candle effect, it's yellow color not affecting him. When using his battle chip, he shows a green color like the invincible mode he starts the battle with. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Forces of Darkness Category:WWW Category:Rockman.EXE Legend of Network bosses